


Different Galaxy, Same Results

by BestAtBeingBad



Category: Doom (Video Games), Persona 5
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, It's actually mostly talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestAtBeingBad/pseuds/BestAtBeingBad
Summary: Neither the Phantom Thieves nor Okumura's Palace are prepared for a big, burly space marine popping the heads of Shadows with his bare hands.





	Different Galaxy, Same Results

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece written to fill a prompt.

“…Oracle?”

“Y-yeah, Noir?”

“Isn’t Girimehkala supposed to be immune to physical and gun attacks?”

“That’s what Necro tells me, but…”

The navigator and grenadier, along with the rest of the group, stood dumbfounded at the sight before them. A pair of freshly slain elephantine demons laid on the ground, their corpses oozing black ichor. One was on its bulging belly, its mouth wide open in surprise and its chest hollowed by buckshot. One of its tusks was broken off and stuck in the eye of the other, whose hands were clasped together as a testament to its final moments of undignified pleading. Like all Shadows, the guards faded into black dust.

But their slayer remained, dressed head to toe in moss green armor, gripping a shotgun with one hand. He turned his head toward the Phantom Thieves, his face blocked by the visor of his helmet. The air suddenly became thick. Haru felt her skin, already wet from their battle with the Shadows, sweat even more, soaking through her blouse. The armored man turned the rest of himself to face the party, and the heavy, harsh noise of his footsteps awakened something primal within the girl. The urge to dash for the exit made her legs tense up.

Instead, she walked toward him, putting her weapons away.

She felt something pull at her leg, and turned to find Mona glaring at her and holding onto her boot. “What do you think you’re doing,” he whispered. “He could tear your head clean off!” The others turned to Haru as well. Most of them looked concerned for her, but no emotions could be read on their leader’s face. Haru took a deep breath. “I feel a kinship with this man,” she explained. “I can tell he’d have done away with us by now if that was his intent.”

“But what if he’s only tolerating us because we’re not bothering him,” Mona hissed. “He’s a complete anomaly capable of breaking through immunities with no effort. There’s no telling-”

“I trust Noir’s judgment.”

Now it was Joker who commanded the Thieves’ attention. Silence flooded the air. The unknown figure stood in the distance like a scarecrow built out of titanium. “I agree,” Oracle piped up, eyes on her holographic display. “Judging by what I’m seeing, he’s not gonna go aggro immediately.”

“…well, if you two say there’s little danger, then I trust Noir’s course of action as well,” Queen murmured.

One by one, the other thieves fell into line, with Mona being the last to voice his agreement. Haru took one last glance towards him. He looked as though he might die of shock on the spot if something really did happen to his protégé, but she continued on towards the intruder.

The closer she got, the stronger her instinctive desire to retreat became, but the animal inside her could not override her conscious mind. Something about the way the man’s armor gleamed in the artificial lights of the ship called to her. Something about the firearm hanging limply in his right hand was positively captivating. She bowed before her new acquaintance, lightly smiling. “Hello, sir,” she said calmly. “Thank you for your help.”

Seconds of silence dragged on. Haru continued to smile. The armored man continued to stay still.

Eventually, he put away his shotgun.

“You. And your friends. Look too young. To be hunting demons.” His voice came out in a booming echo, amplified by his helmet, but his speech was stilted, as if he’d forgotten how to speak. “I’d suggest you all. Get out of here. Unless you can’t find an exit.”

“Hey, we’ve been mopping up Shadows for months now,” Skull yelled. “We’re more than qualified to be here!”

“I’ve been doing this for…years,” the soldier replied, folding his arms. “Things like those two elephants are small fry. Like ants. Whatever business you have here ain’t worth risking your life for. I’ll try to find an exit if you don’t know where it is.”

“Your concern is appreciated,” Haru said, her appearance becoming graver. “But my father is currently not in his right mind.”

She then spent the next few minutes explaining their mission with the help of her more experienced comrades. It was a somewhat difficult task. The armored man (“Just call me Blazko.”) seemed to have a tough time grasping the physics of the Metaverse, but in the end he understood enough.

“So now that we’ve gotten that sorted out,” Blazko said. “You can all go home now. Play some video games. Watch movies. Race on hoverbikes.”

“Wait, hoverbikes?”

Blazko’s helmeted gaze turned toward Skull, and he held the stare for several seconds. “You don’t know what hoverbikes are?”

“None of us have ever seen a hoverbike in real life,” Joker explained. “Right now, they’re mostly just a concept in science fiction.”

“Science fic…did those sons of bitches send me back in…” Blazko growled. “Not the point right now. You should all be home and doing…whatever teenagers do in this time. Just rest nice and easy while I take care of the route.”

“But Blazko-san,” Haru said. “I believe it would be in our best interest to accompany you. After all, we’ll need to be sharper for later heists, and I believe you’d like to tend to your own business after you’re done with this.”

The hulking warrior looked at Haru, his head cocked a bit sideways. “You want to me to teach you for a few days? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Well, yeah,” Panther agreed. “You kind of scared us at first, but there’s no denying you’re really good at fighting Shadows.” She flinched. “Really, _really_ good at fighting Shadows.”

“Alright, fair enough,” Blazko grunted. “You can-”

In an instant, black liquid formed into Girimehkala once more, its scimitar raised over Blazko’s head. “Look out,” Haru shouted, summoning Milady. “It’s behind-”

A ghastly sound reached her ears. Black liquid gushed all over the floor. Faster than anyone could have blinked, the marine had pulled out a chainsaw and was now carving an enormous gash across the Shadow’s belly. Its single eye rolled back in its head, and it toppled over as soon as Blazko carved through the rest of its swollen gut.

“A…a chainsaw,” Haru stuttered out, blood rushing to her face. “Where…where did you…”

“Clerical error,” Blazko brusquely explained. “Now, who wants to follow me?"

Everyone concurred, Haru most eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there could be more done with the concept, but the inspiration isn't hitting me. I may add more chapters if it ever comes.


End file.
